<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-Man of Big Hero 6 by Keywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527283">Spider-Man of Big Hero 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keywriter/pseuds/Keywriter'>Keywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keywriter/pseuds/Keywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold, Big Hero 6 is now part of the Spider-Verse! We'll be starting with a rewrite of the movie with wall crawling changes! Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 1 Bitten</p><p>San Fransokyo, a city mixed and blessed with eastern and western cultures in the state of California. At night its true colors shined, hiding the stars from those who walked its streets. Truly one would look at this enchanting metropolis and believe it to be a utopia. But in its darkest shadows, Good Luck Alley, chaos is rejoiced. Young and juvenile men and women crowded in a circle.</p><p>They cheered and roared around two bipedal and bulky automatons locked in combat. One had pink and black metal with pincers for hands and a face with only green neon eyes and no neck. The other had black armor with a shogun helmet with yellow horns. A shield with yellow decals on one arm and the other arm had an enormous five-digit claw. The shogun robot had just tossed around its opponent and its controller, a Goth girl with pink hair, was fed up. She used her remote control to stand the pink one back up to its toy size. </p><p>The two small mechas circled each other until the pink one used its claw for an upper cut and sent the shogun robot flying and laying face down on the ground. Now with confidence, the girl had her bot march forward, both pincers open. But the shogun robot used its claw hand to stop it, and then stood up as its shield opened its outer ring to reveal a buzz saw. With one straight blow in the back, the shogun was the winner, leaving the Goth girl stunned. Money was then exchanged in the crowd from loser to winner.</p><p>“The winner,” shouted a woman with an eye patch and several hairpins in her hair bun holding a closed platter, “by total annihilation, Yama!”</p><p>And standing up in victory was an obese man in a blue and yellow stripped tracksuit and short hair. The woman opened the platter to reveal a rich amount of paper money and the man she called Yama grabbed and pocketed it.</p><p>“Who’s next,” Yama asked picking up his robot? “Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama?” Others with robots in the crowd were too terrified to answer and either hid their machines or broke them themselves.</p><p>“Can I try,” asked a young shy voice? Yama was confused and curious when he heard and the spectators cleared a path for the speaker. It was a teenaged Asian American boy wearing a blue hoodie over a red shirt with a giant anime based robot and cargo short pants. “I have a robot. I built it myself.”</p><p>In his hand he displayed the most innocent looking robot anyone in the alley had seen. Its body seemed to be made of four spheres. One connecting its stubby toeless spike legs, another connecting its arms of the same structure and the third sphere acted as the main body. And the fourth acting as the head with a yellow smiling face with goofy teeth. On its head it had another set of spikes resembling big ears. Yama began a laugh that spread throughout everyone looking, making the boy more nervous.</p><p>“Beat it kid,” the woman commanded. “House rules; you gotta pay to play.”</p><p>“Oh uh,” the boy searched his pocket and pulled out a crumpled sum. “Is this enough?”</p><p>“What’s your name little boy,” Yama asked?</p><p>“Hiro,” he answered with a nervous smile. “Hiro Hamada.”</p><p>“Prepare your bot, Zero,” Yama mocked accepting the challenge.</p><p>The two placed their wagers in the platter and the woman closed it back quickly. They sat down cross-legged on opposing mats as they placed their robots inside the small arena. Yama twisted his head to crack his neck and Hiro twisted his head and made a cracking sound in his mouth then they took hold of their remote controls. And to begin the match the woman opened an umbrella and spun it between the robots.</p><p>“Two bots enter,” she said, “one bot leaves. Fighters ready, fight!” She pulled back the umbrella and Little Yama bared its claw and buzz saw and Hiro’s tiny machine stood up all wobbly. They approached each other and Little Yama used its claw to uppercut its insignificant opponent rocketing in mid air. The small robot screamed, almost like a beeping ‘whoa,’ and as it descended Little Yama divided it into its three spheres with its saw.</p><p>Hiro was devastated at his loss while the crowd laughed hysterically with Yama.</p><p>“That was my first fight,” Hiro excused. “Can I try again?”</p><p>“No one like a sore loser little boy,” Yama chuckled as he reached for his winnings. “Go home.”</p><p>“I got more money,” Hiro chimed holding up a roll of bills in a rubber band. Yama smirked at his future treasure and added another wad of cash to the platter with Hiro’s.</p><p>“Fighters ready,” the woman said with the umbrella again. “Fight!” Hiro’s robot then reassembled itself in the ring and stood up straight against his invincible opponent.</p><p>“Megabot,” Hiro called and grinned. He then opened his controller to reveal an expanded a new set of buttons and confidants stare. “Destroy.” The small robot, called Megabot, then switched its goofy yellow face to a red savage smile with pointed teeth. Yama became confused as Hiro unleashed Megabot.</p><p>Yama tried to fight back but the tine droid was swirling around on Little Yama’s body and even tore his arm off and destroy it with its own weapon. Little Yama was out of commission and the crowd was too stunned to speak.</p><p>“No more Little Yama,” Hiro smirked.</p><p>“Wha-“ Yama snapped? “This is impossible!”</p><p>“Hey I’m as surprised as you,” Hiro continued smirking as he collected his winnings from the pot. “Beginners luck I guess. Care to go again, Yama?” While pocketing his cash, Yama stood up and walked up to Hiro with a frightening scowl and threw the boy up against a wall in fury.</p><p>“Nobody hustles Yama,” he shouted while he confiscated Megabot and walked away.</p><p>“Hey wait,” Hiro called.</p><p>“Teach him a lesson,” Yama commanded three thugs he walked past. Without hesitation they walked towards the boy menacingly, one of them cracking his knuckles.</p><p>“Hey come on guys,” Hiro smiled and squealed. “Let’s talk about this.” But before he could feel a hint of pain, a small engine revved up inside a Vespa that intercepted the beating. The thugs stepped back to avoid injury from the small vehicle but they knocked each other over, including Yama.</p><p>“Hiro get on,” the rider commanded.</p><p>“Tadashi,” Hiro smiled in recognition. “Oh, great timing!” He sat behind Tadashi and he placed a helmet on him that was too big for him as it covered his eyes. Tadashi revved the engine again and drove down the alley. Yama stood back up in a scowl but his anger passed as he sinisterly laughed holding Megabot in his grotesque hands.</p><p>Almost responding, Megabots’ face turned mean.</p><p>“Oh momma,” Yama said losing his smile. Megabot spun its arms slapping Yama until it was released and returned to a smiling Hiro.</p><p>“You okay,” Tadashi asked speeding through?</p><p>“Yeah,” Hiro answered.</p><p>“Are you hurt,” Tadashi asked?</p><p>“No,” Hiro answered.</p><p>“Then what were you thinking knuckle head,” Tadashi asked hitting Hiro. Tadashi realized they were heading towards a dead end and made a U-turn. “You graduated high school when you were thirteen and this is what you’re doing?” They see Yama and his thugs charging towards them and Tadashi notices a wooden plank leaned at an angle.</p><p>“Hang on,” Tadashi told his little brother. And he used the as a ramp and launched into the air. Hiro’s adrenaline maxed out as he saw himself and his brothers flying reflection in the window. They landed over the gang and drove off for a more successful escape.</p><p>“Bot fighting is illegal,” Tadashi lectured, “you’re gonna get yourself arrested!”</p><p>“Bot fighting is not illegal,” Hiro corrected. “Betting on bot fighting, that’s, that’s illegal but so lucrative!” He pulled out the wad of cash he won from Yama to show to Tadashi. “I’m on a roll big brother and there is no stopping me!”</p><p>But at the end of the alley Tadashi hit the brakes and brought the Vespa to a stop at the sight and sound of police sirens atop three squad cars.</p><p>“Oh no,” Tadashi said. They were pressed against a car and handcuffed, then were taken to the station and thrown in two separate cells. Hiro got his cell all to himself where he waved awkwardly to a scowling Tadashi. He had to share a cell with Yama and everyone from the alley. Fortunately their stay was not long as a woman they met outside, biting her nail worrying, paid their bail.</p><p>“Hi aunt Cass,” the boys greeted upon exiting the station.</p><p>“Are you guys okay,” she asked running up to hug them both. “Tell me you’re okay.”</p><p>“We’re fine,” Hiro answered.</p><p>“We’re okay,” Tadashi answered.</p><p>“Oh, good,” Cass released them with calming relief, followed by furiously grabbing them by the ears. “Then what were you two knuckle heads thinking!” She puled them into her truck and drove them home scowling. “For ten years I have done the best I could to raise you.” They reached house that was signed ‘Lucky Cat Café,’ pulled over and exited the truck as Aunt Cass readied her house key.</p><p>“Have I been perfect,” Aunt Cass asked? “No! Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably!</p><p>“Where was I going with this? I had a point.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Tadashi apologized.</p><p>“We love you Aunt Cass,” Hiro smiled nervously.</p><p>“Well I love you too,” Cass, continued spazzing out as she opened the door. She walked across the tables to grab a donut from the display case. “I had to close up early because of you two felons and on Beat Poetry Night!” She took a bight out of the pastry treat facing the boys. “Stress eating, because of you two!”</p><p>“Come on Mochi,” she called her cat to leave the room with her. “Mm, this is really good!”</p><p>The boys moved along from her freak-out and went upstairs to their shared bedroom.</p><p>“You better make this up to Aunt Cass,” Tadashi told Hiro heading to his computer, “before she eats everything in the café.”</p><p>“For sure,” Hiro said studying his computer.</p><p>“And I hope you’ve learned your lesson bonehead,” Tadashi continued walking towards him.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Hiro said turning around in the chair with a straight face. But Tadashi was easily skeptical and saw through his little brother.</p><p>“You’re going bot fighting aren’t you,” Tadashi asked?</p><p>“There’s a fight across town,” Hiro explained leaving his chair. “If I book I can still make it.” Hiro grabbed Megabot but before he could take another step Tadashi grabbed him by his hood to turn him around.</p><p>“When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours,” Tadashi asked poking Hiro’s forehead?</p><p>“What,” Hiro asked? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?”</p><p>“Unbelievable,” Tadashi frowned. “Do you have any idea what mom and dad would say?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Hiro shrugged. “They’re gone, they died when I was three remember?”</p><p>“They’d say with great power comes great responsibility,” Tadashi answered himself.</p><p>“I’m a fourteen-year-old high school graduate,” Hiro stated, “what’s there to be responsible for?” Tadashi slightly burrowed his eyebrows as he came up with an idea.</p><p>“Wait,” Tadashi called. Hiro turned around to grab the spare helmet Tadashi threw at him. “I’ll take you.”</p><p>“Really,” Hiro asked?</p><p>“I can’t stop you from going,” Tadashi sighed and smiled, “but I’m not gonna let you go on your own.”</p><p>“Sweet,” Hiro smiled walking down the stairs. However, Tadashi’s Vespa did not take them to any bot fight as they reached the welcoming sign and front entrance of San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology. “What are we doing at your nerd school? Bot fight’s that way!”</p><p>Tadashi did not answer him right away as they drove through the school campus. Ahead of their route was the SFIT Biometric Lab. In the buildings front yard was a tree with its longest branch reaching over the small road they were driving on. And on that tree was a red and purple spider, hanging on the branch by a single string of webbing. The Hamada brothers were nearing the branch and the spider released itself from the tree and fell into Hiro’s hood.</p><p>Tadashi stopped, shut off and parked the Vespa in front of Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.</p><p>“Gotta grab something,” Tadashi finally answered leaving Hiro annoyed. Not wanting to wait he followed his older brother inside.</p><p>“Is this gonna take long,” Hiro asked as they walked down the hallway?</p><p>“Relax ya big baby,” Tadashi smiled. “We’ll be in and out. Anyway you’ve never seen my lab.” He opened a double door and went inside first.</p><p>“Oh great,” Hiro smiled but with distorted interest walking inside, “I get to see your nerd lab.”</p><p>“Heads up!” Hiro jumped back as something sped past him. The blur that warned him decelerated to reveal itself as a girl wearing a black motorcycle helmet and leather jacket. She stood up from a yellow bicycle he had never seen before and she hung it up on a rack hanging from the ceiling. The biker took off a disc that was acting as a wheel while taking two steps from it then tossed it behind her and the disc reattached itself. Peeking his curiosity Hiro decided to take a closer look at the unique pedal bike.</p><p>Along the way he saw the rest of the room with several students of the university working their own projects, one being a cat with rocket shoes. Reaching the bike, his first observation was the wheels were not connected to the minor vehicle yet they were not separated. He waved his hand between a wheel and the actual bike and was amazed at the mechanisms.</p><p>“Whoa,” Hiro said pulling back his hand, “electro mag suspension?”</p><p>“Hey,” the biker approached Hiro making him squeal. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Uh…” Hiro tried talking, “I’m uh…”</p><p>“Gogo,” Tadashi addressed walking up behind his brother, “this is my brother, Hiro.” She removed her helmet to reveal her short black hair with purple streaks up front. She blew a pink bubble gum and popped it with her teeth while glaring at him.</p><p>“Welcome to the Nerd Lab,” Gogo greeted sarcastically.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hiro laughed, “I’ve never seen electro magnetic suspension on a bike before.”</p><p>“Zero resistance, faster bike,” Gogo explained. “But not fast enough…” She took off one of the wheels and threw it like a Frisbee into a bin of the disc wheels, “yet.”  And she walked off in the middle of the conversation while the spider from outside crawled to the outside of Hiro’s hood. Before he could ask further questions about the bike, Hiro heard a zapping noise from the other side of the partial wall.</p><p>Tightening a small thin aqua colored glass frame on one of two tall and skinny metal polls stands was a tall, muscular young man with dreadlocks safety goggles and white gloves. His panicking heart skipped a beat seeing and unknown teenager carelessly approach his area.</p><p>“Oh-oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” the dreadlock one halted him, “do not move! Behind the line please.” Hiro looked down to see the black and yellow line he was referring to and respectfully stepped back in some confusion.</p><p>“Hey Wasabi,” Tadashi walked up and greeted. “This is my brother, Hiro.”</p><p>“Hello Hiro,” Wasabi greeted, “prepare to be amazed.” He stood behind the space between the polls and held up a red apple. “Catch.” He tossed the apple toward Hiro but the fruit turned into paper-thin slices that aimlessly and gently descended like leaves.</p><p>“Wow,” Hiro examined an apple slice. Wasabi flipped a switch on a machine behind him that revealed a window of green and blue lights connecting the polls. “Laser induced plasma?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Wasabi smiled over the table of tools as he straightened something. “With a little magnetic confinement for uh, ultra precision.” Hiro looked over the tools to see each one in an outline of their shape and labeled at the bottom.</p><p>“Wow,” Hiro said picking up a magnifying glass from the table. “How do you find anything in this mess?”</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Wasabi took back and restored the magnifying glass. “I have a system, there’s a place for everything and everything’s in its place.”</p><p>“Need this,” Gogo took a wrench from out of the blue, shaking the table and moving the tools out of place and dashed off.</p><p>“You can’t do that,” Wasabi panicked and followed her. “This is anarchy! Society has rules!” During Wasabi’s pursuit, the spider made it onto the boys back.</p><p>“Excuse me,” a tall blonde girl warned and smiled as she wore headphones as she rolled a big black ball across the floor, “coming through.” She slowed it down and pushed it into a small pit in the ground as she leaned over it on her back. Her smile returned after applying the necessary force when she saw the older Hamada brother. “Tadashi,” her excitement heightened when seeing the younger one. “Oh my gosh you must be Hiro! I’ve heard so much about you!”</p><p>She gave him a kiss on both his cheeks and took out her headphones so she did not have to continue yelling everything.</p><p>“Perfect timing,” she grabbed hold of him and pulled him over to the ball she was rolling and pulled a switch on the wall, “perfect timing.” The ball was then elevated on a rising platform to Hiro’s level.</p><p>“That’s a whole lot of taxon carbine,“ Hiro observed.</p><p>“Four-hundred pounds of it,” she shined. “Come here, come here come here come here.” She took him to a table covered with a chemistry set for her to interact with. “You’re gonna love this! A dash of per chloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide…”</p><p>She grabs hold of a blowtorch. “Super heated to five-hundred kelvin and…” She attaches the bottle of the chemical concoction to a sprayer and covered the ball into a cloud of pink smoke. She pulls the switch again and the ball takes in the smoke to make a pink skin. “Tada! It’s pretty great huh?”</p><p>“So pink,” was all Hiro could comment.</p><p>“Here’s the best part,” she tiptoed over to the ball. She poked it and it combusted into a pure pink mist.</p><p>“Whoa,” Hiro smiled.</p><p>“I know right,” the girl asked and screamed, now covered in pink dust. “Chemical and metal imbrutement!”</p><p>“Not bad honey lemon,” Tadashi complimented.</p><p>“Honey Lemon,” Hiro asked? “Gogo, Wasabi?”</p><p>“I spilt wasabi on my shirt one time people,” Wasabi yelled in the background. “One time!” As Wasabi barged out the door, the Spider had reached Hiro’s elbow that helped hold his robot.</p><p>“Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames,” Tadashi explained.</p><p>“Uh, who’s Fred,” Hiro asked?</p><p>“This guy,” said a muffled voice. Hiro jumped and screamed at the sight of a giant lizard face. “Ah, ah, do not be alarmed;” A hand inside the creature lifted its mouth to revealed a human head. “This is not my real face and body.” He closed the mouth but left his arm out in the open for Hiro to shake.</p><p>“Names Fred, school mascot by day, but by night…” he demonstrated a sign spinning technique that finished with a dynamic pose. “I am also the school mascot.”</p><p>“So what’s your major,” Hiro asked?</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no,” Fred said walking over to a living room area to sit in a recliner. “I’m not a student but I am a major science enthusiast.” He reaches over the armrest to pick up a comic book. “For example, I’ve been trying to get Honey to develop up a formula that can turn me into a fire breathing lizard at will. But she says that’s ‘not science.’”</p><p>“It’s really not,” Honey Lemon smiled awkwardly standing by Fred.</p><p>“Yeah,” Fred rolls his eyes as Gogo and Wasabi approached his chair as well. “And I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for ‘isn’t science’ either, is it?”</p><p>“Nope,” Wasabi said with bored eyes.</p><p>“Well then,” Fred spoke up to all of them, “what about invisible sandwich?” Wasabi rolled his eyes at his lizard dressed friend.</p><p>“Hiro,” Tadashi called. Hiro followed him through a door as Fred continued asking for what turned out to be not science as the spider began crawling over Hiro’s wrist. Tadashi had led him to a large room with a round window at the end. Below the window was what seemed to be a small red box. On the walls it sat between were shelves file cabinets and various office features with a workbench.</p><p>“So,” Hiro began as he played with a robot arm, “what have you been working on?”</p><p>“I’ll show ya,” Tadashi said as he pulled out a roll of duck tape. But noticed something with alarm before he could continue demonstrating. “Dude, there’s a huge spider on your hand!”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Hiro rolled his eyes while casually checking his right hand. “Like I’m gonna fall for-what the…” And the spider bit the back of his right arm, making him drop his little robot as the arachnid injected its venom. “Ow!”</p><p>Hiro swatted the pest away killing it and during his painful reaction, Tadashi checked the red box below his window. A red circle on its upper let side lit up and it opened to release a pure white figure whose body literally inflated into an overweight body. Its head was shaped as a sideways oval with a line connecting two dots.</p><p>“This is what I’ve been working on,” Tadashi introduced. The stinging pain in Hiro’s hand quickly faded, as he was easily curious and fascinated by the new robot. The robot carefully stepped out of its containment unit and walked forward until it hit a spinning stool. It turned to pick it up, looked for a safer place and placed it there and proceeded to walk towards Hiro.</p><p>“Hello,” the robot waved, “I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion, I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said ‘Ow.’”</p><p>“A robotic nurse,” Hiro said.</p><p>“On a scale of one to ten,” Baymax said as he displayed on his chest a small monitor showing ten different emojis, “how would you rate your pain?”</p><p>“Physical or emotional,” Hiro asked in skepticism? Tadashi pouted to tease him back.</p><p>“I will scan you now,” Baymax said and did allowing him to notice the boys’ recent injury. “Scan complete, you have a spider bite on the back of your right hand. The venom does not appear to be fatal, but within the hour you may experience a dizzy spell followed by unconsciousness.”</p><p>“Seriously,” Hiro asked nervously?</p><p>“There is no need to worry,” Baymax reassured. “You will make a full recovery once you are rested. To treat the spider bite, wash your hand and apply an ice pack or a wet compress on the area. I will apply a hand sanitizer to clean it.” Baymax took Hiro’s hand and from the robots finger spouted the recommended gelatinous clear liquid and rubbed it over the boys hand skin.</p><p>“I will now apply an antibacterial ointment,” Baymax continued.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Hiro halted the robot with a smile, “what’s in the ointment specifically?”</p><p>“The primary ingredient is bacitracin,” Baymax answered.</p><p>“That’s a bummer,” Hiro kept smiling, “I’m actually allergic to that.”</p><p>“You are not allergic to bacitracin,” Baymax interjected. “You do have a mild allergy to peanuts.”</p><p>“Not bad,” Hiro complimented and gave his hand back to Baymax squirting the ointment and rubbing it in, “you’ve done some serious coding on this thing huh?”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Tadashi answered. He then pressed a circle on Baymax’s upper left torso to pop out a small port holding a green computer chip with three spare slots. The one chip had a smiling doctor emoji wearing a stethoscope and smile, above it was scotch tape with ‘Tadashi Hamada’ written on it. “Programmed him with ten thousand medical procedures, this chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax.” With his hand free, Hiro pressed the chip back in the robot and continued to examine him.</p><p>He began by walking around to its back and poked the material used for skin.</p><p>“Vinyl,” Hiro asked Tadashi?</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered, “going for a non threatening, huggable kind of thing.”</p><p>“Looks like a walking marshmallow,” Hiro commented finishing circling around Baymax. “No offense.”</p><p>“I am a robot,” Baymax said, “I cannot be offended.”</p><p>“Hyper spectral cameras,” Hiro asked poking its eye and pulled in its head?</p><p>“Yep,” Tadashi smiled walking around.</p><p>“Huh,” Hiro replied mildly impressed. He then pressed himself into Baymax’s stomach to see through the vinyl. “Titanium skeleton!”</p><p>“Carbon fiber,” Tadashi corrected.</p><p>“Right,” Hiro said, “even lighter. Killer actuators, where did you get those?”</p><p>“I machined them here in the house,” Tadashi smiled.</p><p>“Really,” Hiro asked?</p><p>“Yup,” Tadashi answered. “He can lift a thousand pounds.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Hiro said.</p><p>“You have been a good boy,” Baymax complimented Hiro and held out a red piece of candy on a stick. “Have a lollypop.”</p><p>“Nice,” Hiro smiled taking the candy, unwrapping and put it in his mouth.</p><p>“I cannot deactivate unless you say you are satisfied with your care,” Baymax said.</p><p>“Well then I’m satisfied with my care,” Hiro said and Baymax turned around to walk away.</p><p>“He’s gonna help a lot of people,” Tadashi said with pride walking up next to his brother.</p><p>“Hey,” Hiro began as he picked his own little robot back up while Baymax began docking and deflating himself in his little red container, “what kind of battery does it use?”</p><p>“Lithium ion,” Tadashi smiled.</p><p>“You know,” Hiro brought up, “super compositors would charge way faster.”</p><p>“Huh,” Tadashi kept smiling.</p><p>“Burning the midnight oil Mr. Hamada,” asked a middle-aged gentleman from the doorway?</p><p>“Oh hey Professor,” Tadashi greeted, “actually I was just finishing up. Tadashi walked over to his desk to write down Hiro’s battery suggestion as the boy walked over to the professor.</p><p>“You must be Hiro,” the professor guessed. “Bot fighter right? When my daughter was younger, that’s all she wanted to do. May I?”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Hiro shrugged and handed over his robot for the professor to inspect.</p><p>“Hmm…” the professor observed, “magnetic bearing servos.”</p><p>“Pretty sick huh,” Hiro bragged, “wanna see how I put them together?” Tadashi knocked on the glass next to the door to make himself seen.</p><p>“Hey genius,” Tadashi called, “he invented them.” The then knocked on the glass again to disappear.</p><p>“You’re Robert Callaghan,” Hiro realized being flabbergasted, “like as in… the Callaghan’s Laws of Robotics?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Callaghan answered handing Hiro back his robot. “Ever think about applying here? Your age wouldn’t be an issue.”</p><p>“Well I don’t know,” Tadashi, said exiting his lab, “he’s pretty serious about his career in bot fighting.”</p><p>“Well,” Hiro interjected following them down the hallway, “kind of serious.”</p><p>“I can see why,” Callaghan said, “with your bot winning must come easy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hiro said, “I guess.”</p><p>“Well,” Callaghan said opening the elevator for them, “if you like things easy, then my program isn’t for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here; my students go on to shape the future. Nice to meet you Hiro, good lick with the bot fights.” As the elevator closed, Hiro realized the opportunity he was passing up.</p><p>Back outside, Tadashi started his scooter back up waiting for his little brother still atop the stairs looking at the robotics lab he exited.</p><p>“Gotta hurry if you wanna catch that bot fight,” Tadashi called over to him.</p><p>“I have to go here,” Hiro turned around to say. “If I don’t go to this nerd school, I’m gonna lose my mind! How do I get in?” Tadashi smiled at Hiro and his succeeded plan.</p><p>“I’ll tell you in the morning,” Tadashi said, “let’s go home and get some sleep.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hiro whined slightly wanting to know the information now. But when he took that first step down the world began to blur and foggy air seemed to overcome his thoughts.</p><p>“Hiro,” Tadashi asked? Hiro did not answer him, leaving Tadashi with only an epiphany. “The spider bite.” He hopped off his Vespa and ran up the stairs to catch his little brother before falling on the ground. “Sorry, I’ll take the bonehead move this time.” Tadashi picked Megabot back up then lifted and carried Hiro in his arms. He sat him up front of the scooter with his arm wrapped around the boy and drove them home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came to the Lucky Cat Café before the customers began coming in for good coffee and food Hiro woke up. He rose sitting in his bed still in his day clothes then first noticed his older brother Tadashi was still asleep in his own bed.</p>
<p>‘College huh,’ Hiro thought smirking? He turned to slide out of bed on his feet to begin walking out the room while stealing a glance at Megabot. ‘Well I guess I couldn’t play on the streets forever. Wait, why are my thoughts so loud?’ He walked down the stairs rubbing his head.</p>
<p>“Hiro,” his aunt Cass called running up to him for a bear hug.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Hiro said being smothered, “good morning Aunt Cass.”</p>
<p>“Tadashi told me when he brought you home last night that you want to go to SFIT,” Cass explained letting him go, “is it true?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hiro said, “I had no idea how awesome their robotics lab was and now…”</p>
<p>“Oh this is great,” Cass cheered. “No more bail money for you, just a big old college fund!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hiro laughed, “I promise I’ll make last night up to you.” She grabbed his scalp to pull him in for a forehead kiss.</p>
<p>“You already have,” Cass said. “Now go ahead and wash up, breakfast will be ready down stairs.” Hiro walked off to the restroom as she went down the last staircase to open up her coffee shop.</p>
<p>Hiro closed the bathroom door behind him and took his shirt right off. But before he touched his pants button, he noticed a difference in his reflection.</p>
<p>‘Whoa…’ Hiro thought. While he was still skinny, his stomach had been replaced with six pack abs and biceps, to him were massive now. ‘I don’t know what Aunt Cass has been feeding me but I’ll take two more!’ Hiro picked out his phone still in his pants pocket from last night, and began taking pictures of him flexing and posing. ‘Where did I get this bod of a god?’</p>
<p>That’s when Tadashi, in a tank top and pajama pants holing clean clothes forgot to knock and opened the door to catch Hiro in the act. First taking notice of his posing then looked at his brothers’ reflection and smart phone.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Tadashi began as Hiro blushed with closed squinting eyes, “let me know when the gun show’s over.” And he left seeming to not have noticed Hiro’s new muscles.</p>
<p>‘I should just wash this shame away,’ Hiro thought. He showered, brushed his teeth, applied deodorant and walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his dirty clothes in his arms. The brothers walked passed each other smiling, Tadashi with rolled eyes and Hiro with mild leftover embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Hiro greeted.</p>
<p>“Good morning John Cena,” Tadashi greeted back. Hiro rushed back up the small stairs to their room to change into clean clothes.</p>
<p>‘All right but seriously,’ Hiro thought, ‘why are my thoughts so loud and why do I look like I committed to a gym membership on Mt. Olympus?’ He sat down in his desk chair to think further. ‘I haven’t exercised since sophomore year. I’m not a biologist but puberty and evolution don’t work like this.’</p>
<p>“Hey,” Tadashi said coming up with a clean body and set of clothes. “So, still wanna know how to get into nerd school?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Hiro smiled forgetting his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Good,” Tadashi smiled. He went over to his side of the room to find a paper and staple gun. Over a poster of ‘Battle Bots,’ Tadashi stapled on the wall a flyer of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology for an SFIT Showcase. “Every year the school has a student showcase. You come up with something that blows Callaghan away you’re in. But it’s gotta be great.”</p>
<p>‘Something great huh,’ Hiro thought? He looked to the SFIT Showcase flyer smirking.</p>
<p>“Trust me,” the younger genius said rolling up to his desk, “it will be.” He cracked his knuckles and opened a drawer to pull out a notebook. Then picked out a pencil, sharpened it, checked its quality, opened the notebook and was about to have his pencil touch the paper. But the lead never made impact and hovered frozen above it.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t I have an idea,’ Hiro thought? ‘I’ve been drawing my own original schematics since kindergarten, what’s happening to my imagination right now?’</p>
<p>“Already stuck,” Tadashi asked?</p>
<p>“What,” Hiro panicked covering his blank paper? “No! Of coarse not!”</p>
<p>“Well why don’t we start with some brain food,” Tadashi suggested? Breakfast should be ready for us and the rest of the neighborhood by now.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Hiro stood up from his chair and followed his brother all the way down to the actual café to eat. Throughout their pancakes Hiro scratched his head in thought.</p>
<p>‘Come on brain,’ Hiro thought, ‘what’s wrong with you? Have I really been bot fighting for so long I forgot to come up with new ideas?’</p>
<p>“You know you’re going to get hair in your syrup if you keep brainstorming like that,” Tadashi interrupted his thinking. Hiro sighed and bowed his head.</p>
<p>‘Wait,’ Hiro thought and slightly looked up at his brother, ‘there’s an idea.’</p>
<p>“So…” Hiro began, “what did you do for the showcase?”</p>
<p>“Sorry little brother,” Tadashi apologized, “but I’ve helped you out as much as I could. This is your chance to do something with that big brain of yours. All I can do now is get you your sign up papers so you can participate.” Hiro nodded with a tired and disappointed frown. “I gotta get to class.”</p>
<p>He dawned his satchel and stood up.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with when I get back tonight.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Hiro appreciated weakly, “see you when you get back.” Tadashi nodded and began walking out the café.</p>
<p>“Bye aunt Cass,” Tadashi called.</p>
<p>“Bye sweetie,” Cass called back. Hiro finished eating and took both their plates to the kitchen to clean and went back upstairs to his desk, pencil and blank paper.</p>
<p>‘Alright,’ Hiro thought, ‘they’ll want something that would benefit society right? So what would people need? I need and idea, an actual thinking cap?’ He draws in the journal a baseball cap with technological details and a light bulb on top. ‘Oh my gosh Hiro, that’s terrible!’</p>
<p>He rips out the sketch to crumple up and toss on his desk.</p>
<p>‘Okay, it has to benefit society and blow Callaghan away… so what would impress him? He was impressed with the magnetic bearing servos I used for Megabot. Maybe something with magnets, that could come in handy. Like magnetic gauntlets!’ So he drew schematics for a pair of gauntlets with padded armor on the back and a red circle centered in the palm.</p>
<p>‘No, maybe not for the showcase, not enough panache.’ He ripped out, crumpled and threw the paper.</p>
<p>“Hey future college man,” Cass said coming in the room. “I thought you could use some lunch.” She set on his desk, a plate with a cheeseburger and fries.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Hiro took in with wide eyes, “lunch?” He turned around to see the time on the giant clock on his wall with the robot pointing at the time. “It’s already half passed noon? I’ve only had two ideas in the last four hours? Aw, man!” He slammed his forehead on the desk.</p>
<p>“It-it’s okay sweetie,” Cass patted his back awkwardly, “you’ll come up with something. Look you’ve been cooped up in here anyway, why don’t you eat and take a walk to help get the ideas flowing.”</p>
<p>“You want me to take a break,” Hiro asked in shock? “No way, I don’t take breaks.” Cass dropped her concerned look and sneered at her nephew. “Of coarse what could some fresh air harm?” Hiro began with a French fry as Cass rubbed his head and returned downstairs. After eating, he dawned his jacket, took his plate downstairs to give to aunt Cass and went out.</p>
<p>‘Now,’ Hiro began again on his stroll, ‘what will make a great show and be the future of society? A robotics project for sure.’ Ahead of Hiro down the sidewalk, a man with a goatee and sunglasses was bitterly walking out of his home with a bitter face with a stuffed duffle.</p>
<p>“Hey jerk face,” a woman shouted from the second floor window, “You forgot a few things!” She pulled herself back in to chuck through the window frame an acoustic guitar. As the wooden instrument descended, Hiro was still deep in thought as he was half passed her house.</p>
<p>‘Maybe a suit or…’ A ringing in his ears and a pull in the back of his head interrupted Hiro’s thinking. As he looked up, his arm raised and his spread-out hand caught the back of the guitar that almost hit his head. ‘How did I…?’</p>
<p>“Oh dude,” the ex-boyfriend sighed in relief, “thank you so much.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah no problem,” Hiro said confused. The ex walked over to take back his guitar by the neck but Hiro could not seem to part from it.</p>
<p>“Are you going to give it back to me,” the ex asked? </p>
<p>“I’m trying but,” Hiro said trying top yank his hands from the back of the guitar, “my fingers are stuck!”</p>
<p>“How are your fingers…” the ex boyfriend began to ask? But another crash was heard and he let go of his favorite instrument to investigate. “Come on!” As more of his possessions were tossed out the window, Hiro continued struggling with his sticky situation.</p>
<p>‘What is going on,’ Hiro asked? He tried pushing it off with his other hand but the result was even worse. ‘Great now all my fingers are stuck!’ Hiro found a set of stairs with a house sans bad break up to sit down on. He lifted his foot, placed it between his hands and pressed against the guitar while trying to pull and push.</p>
<p>The end result was Hiro breaking the guitar in two, still connected to the strings and still stuck to his hands.</p>
<p>‘Seriously,’ he asked?</p>
<p>“Dude you broke it anyway,” asked the guy getting dumped?</p>
<p>“I-I-I’m sorry,” Hiro apologized, “I don’t know what’s…”</p>
<p>“Are you still not paying attention to me you puts,” the girl screamed from the window? “Well then how about this?” And she continued throwing out his prized possessions.</p>
<p>‘Maybe I should just go,’ Hiro thought standing up to run as he continued trying to shake off the guitar from his fingers. He ran far enough from the breakup and jerked into an alley where no one could see him. ‘What is going on here? Is it the guitar sticking to my fingers or my fingers sticking to the guitar?’ Hiro then ceased waving his arms and hyperventilated until he heard his heart rapidly beating.</p>
<p>‘Okay Hiro that’s enough,’ he thought. ‘You’re smarter than this. Take a breather and calm down.’ And once he took his first long exhale, the tension in his fingers vanished and the broken guitar fell and slightly bounced on the concrete. ‘What?’</p>
<p>Before making the mistake of picking up the guitar again for examination, Hiro first studied his fingertips. He noticed a small difference to his ten digits then pulled them in closer to his face and squinted his eyes to see fully. All his fingers had immeasurably small stems sticking out the base of the tips.</p>
<p>‘Those look like…’ Hiro began thinking, ‘spider legs? My Spider bite from last night! It must have come from some biotech lab on campus. Whatever experiments were done to it, it passed its traits down to me through its venom! I passed out to get through the metamorphosis painlessly.’</p>
<p>An epiphany struck and he looked up at the wall behind him. ‘I wonder…’ He raised his arm and placed one set of fingers up on the wall. He pulled himself up to stick his other five fingers further up while pressing his feet against the diagonal surface. Then limb after limb, he slowly climbed up the wall.</p>
<p>After climbing enough Hiro stopped to slowly look back on the ground smiling. He looked back up and accelerated his climbing until he reached the edge of the roof. For support in pulling himself up, Hiro grabbed onto a chimney pipe but with the smallest strength he crushed it.</p>
<p>‘And these new guns aren’t just for show,’ Hiro flexed back over the street smiling. He hopped onto the roof and pulled out his smart phone for a web search on spider traits and abilities. ‘I wonder what else I can do that a spider can. Sticking to walls, check and my new proportionate strength is… a hundred seventy times my own weight? And it looks like I managed to catch that guitar with enhanced reflexes and sense of sound.’</p>
<p>‘Here’s something else, if it was a jumping spider then that means… ‘The force on the legs at takeoff can be up to five times the weight of the spider.’ Hiro crouched on the roof flexing his thighs and calves. ‘Ignition and… liftoff!’ Hiro jumped with the wind in his hair longer than when he normally bounces.</p>
<p>Once he reached his maximum height he crouch landed with his freehand on the floor without any backlash or impact noise from his shoes.</p>
<p>‘Incredible,’ Hiro thought, ‘that had to have been at least three dozen feet!’ He stood back up to examine the row of buildings and houses he was on. Pocketing his phone and stepping back to the edge he pulled himself up on, he pressed one foot against the ledge with his other foot kneeling forward. With a smirk, he dashed forward sprinting across the roof. Reaching the other side Hiro took one last step and with added pressure in his leg he lunged up aiming toward the next building.</p>
<p>But Hiro overstepped and ended up crouching again on the next house over. Slowly the boy turned his head with a rather goofy smile at the distance he had crossed.</p>
<p>“Wahoo,” Hiro cheered as he jumped again to the next building with better success. And he hopped to the next and the next, repeatedly crying ‘wahoo.’</p>
<p>‘This…’ Hiro thought racing with his heart, ‘is… amazing!’ The excitement did not last long though as Hiro reached the last of the chain of houses and small buildings. ‘Whoa!’ He skidded his shoes to come to a stop on the final edge to look over the street. ‘That’s a little more than thirty-six feet.’</p>
<p>‘I guess it’s time for me to… wait.’ Hiro pulled out his phone again for a web search; ‘where do spiders sprout their webs.’ ‘I know they don’t come out their butts; so… ah so it’s called a spinneret. Oh gross, that’s what it looks like?’ He pocketed his phone again to drag his hands across his entire body.</p>
<p>‘Doesn’t feel like I grew one of those,’ Hiro concluded with relief. ‘But I guess that means I can’t spin any webs. Or at least not by natural spider means, I can my own spinnerets! No wait, spinnerets! I gotta head home!’</p>
<p>He lifted his leg over the ledge to descend onto the sidewalk. ‘Wait!’ Hiro pulled his leg back to the roof. ‘Maybe I should try to keep this quiet. If anyone, or at least whoever was working on that spider found out you can get spider powers through their work, it could cause a hassle.’</p>
<p>Hiro walked back to the other side of the building and hopped wall to wall till he reached the ground and began running home at a normal pace. Returning to the Lucky Cat Café, Hiro walked up to Cass, hugging her while she was serving food at a table of customers.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the advice Aunt Cass,” Hiro appreciated her using small force in the hug so he wouldn’t crush her. “That walk was just what I needed.” Hiro released her and ran upstairs.</p>
<p>“Told ya so,” Cass called out to him as he ran and went back to work. Hiro made it to his room and sat in his chair grabbed his pencil and began sketching. When he had finished drawing, the end result was a long bracelet with a long trigger where the hand would be sticking out.</p>
<p>‘Perfect,’ Hiro smiled at the picture, ‘it should me more that easy to assemble in the garage. I just need… wait… an adhesive to shoot out a gadget like this would be tricky. And I have no idea how to make a formula to make knockoff spider webs.’ He ripped out the paper and slid it aside. ‘Maybe I could try something else, something that could swing me from points A to B.’</p>
<p>He lied back in his desk chair and wandered off to catch a glance at Megabot.</p>
<p>‘Magnetic Bearing Servos of coarse,’ Hiro realized and began sketching another gauntlet, once finished he held it up grinning. ‘Now this will do! Wait… this is meant to support me specifically with my new powers. If anyone else were to use it they could get hurt it they’re not coordinated enough. And not to mention I could give myself away with these.’</p>
<p>‘Maybe I’ll save these for later.’ Hiro ripped out the new blueprint, took the first gauntlet picture and brought them over to his bed. Underneath he pulled out a small case with a combination lock, opened it and added the papers to a stack of drawings already inside. Hiro slid the case back under his bed and sat back in his chair.</p>
<p>‘Okay,’ Hiro thought with pencil in hand and staring at the paper, ‘what kind of invention can change the world?’</p>
<p>Closing time had come to the Lucky Cat Café and later Tadashi Hamada came in through the side door and up the stairs to the kitchen where his shared Aunt Cass was cooking.</p>
<p>“I’m back,” Tadashi called out under the confusion of a banging noise in his room.</p>
<p>“Welcome home,” Cass greeted. “Dinner will be ready soon, but you’re just in time to help you brother out. I did all I could having him go on a walk.”</p>
<p>“I’m on it,” Tadashi said. He took his baseball cap off as he took sight of his little brother banging his head repeatedly on his desktop riddled with crumpled up papers. Tadashi closed behind him a Japanese screen door that divided their beds and changed into his pajamas. He opened the screen, took out a magazine from his shelf and lied down in his bed to read. “So… come up with anything good?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Hiro answered still hitting his head. “No ideas… useless… empty… brain!” Hiro ceased hitting his head on the last word.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Tadashi said turning the page in his magazine, “washed up at fourteen, so sad.”</p>
<p>“I got nothing,” Hiro, said lying back in his chair slouching as Tadashi hopped out of bed. “I’m done! I’m never getting in.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Tadashi said spinning his chair for a face to face, “I’m not giving up on you.” Tadashi grabbed Hiro by his ankles pulling him out of the chair. He spun his little brother around and hung his legs on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Hiro freaked. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Shake things up,” Tadashi said jumping around all of a sudden. “Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!”</p>
<p>“What,” Hiro asked lifting his back up.</p>
<p>“Look for a new angle,” Tadashi tried explaining again after he stopped bouncing. Hiro groaned and relaxed his back with his arms down towards the ground.</p>
<p>‘Typical Tadashi,’ Hiro thought. ‘If only he knew…’ Before he could finish thinking, Tadashi had accidentally set him up with another view of his Megabot. Hiro cocked his head at the smiling drone with another thought.</p>
<p>“You know,” Hiro, said to his brother, “I think I might have something.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Showcase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning after a quick shower, change of clothes and breakfast, Hiro took his Megabot to the workshop in his garage. He set the little robot on the counter and began working on his newest project for the SFIT Showcase. For the next two weeks the genius prodigy spent his time designing, programing, welding and constructing. Sometimes he would use the abilities he gained from the spider to work on his tablet upside down from the ceiling. After the second day Tadashi paid a visit to assist him, keeping his powers secret he stayed on the ground with company present.</p>
<p>The day after he had a trash can filled with the product, but Hiro felt he needed more so he continued working. The process became second nature to him so on the fourth day he managed to fill two trash cans with the product. But it was still not enough. However, after filling the third trash can Hiro crashed into a sleep at his computer desk in the garage. The next morning, he filled only one trash can as he decided to work from another angle to improve the product.</p>
<p>Following for the remainder of the two weeks, Hiro’s new friends from San Fransokyo Tech; Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred would visit to assist him with Tadashi. In the end, Hiro had a total of twelve trash cans filled with the at last finished product. Hiro and his brother celebrated with blowing up a fist bump before heading over to campus. The two brothers and their four friends took and rolled the filled trashcans into the building. Inside were inventors showing off their life’s work in their own booths. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Tadashi said rolling his trashcan next to his brother, “a lot of sweet tech here today. How ya feeling?”</p>
<p>“You’re talking to an ex-bot fighter,” Hiro bragged, “takes a lot more than this to rattle me.”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Gogo said rolling her trashcan behind them next to Honey lemon, “he’s nervous.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Honey Lemon said sweetly.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to fear little fella,” Fred said with his trashcan behind them next to Wasabi.</p>
<p>“He’s so tense,” Honey Lemon finished.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not,” Hiro smiled.</p>
<p>“Relax Hiro,” Honey Lemon told him, “your tech is amazing! Tell him Gogo.”</p>
<p>“Stop whining,” Gogo told him, “woman up.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Hiro smiled.</p>
<p>“What do you need little man,” Wasabi asked? “Deodorant, breath mint, fresh pair of underpants?”</p>
<p>“Underpants,” Gogo asked as they reached the main stage at the far end of the building? They all set the trashcans around the stage like they did with the other six earlier. “You need serious help.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Wasabi defended with a smile, “I come prepared.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t done laundry in six month,” Fred bragged sitting on the stage. “One pair lasts me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then I go front and back.” Wasabi threw up in his mouth as the girls plainly looked at Fred while the Hamada brothers rejoined them.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Tadashi commented, “that is awesome and disgusting.”</p>
<p>“Don’t encourage him,” Gogo told Tadashi.</p>
<p>“It’s called recycling,” Fred smiled.</p>
<p>“Next presenter,” a voice in the intercom said as a spotlight shined on the stage as the other lights dimmed, “Hiro Hamada.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Fred smiled hopping off the stage, “this is it.”</p>
<p>“Guess I’m up,” Hiro uttered.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Honey Lemon said pulling out her smart phone, “photo, photo.” They all gathered around in a huddle to fin in the frame. “Everybody say ‘Hiro!’”</p>
<p>“Hiro,” everyone said as Honey Lemon took the shot.</p>
<p>“We love you Hiro, good luck,” Honey Lemon said as she joined the rest of the crowd standing in front of the stage.</p>
<p>“Don’t mess it up,” Gogo said following her.</p>
<p>“Break a leg little man,” Wasabi cheered following them.</p>
<p>“Science yeah,” Fred roared following them.</p>
<p>“Alright little bro, this is it,” Tadashi said staying behind for a fist bump. But Hiro stayed still looking at the stage. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging.” That was when he noticed Hiro was no longer smiling but moping rather. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I really want to go here,” Hiro explained.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Tadashi rested a hand on his shoulder, “you got this.” Hiro gave a small smile as he walked up the stairs to take his grab a microphone and take his place on stage. But the smile was gone again once he was in the spotlight holding the microphone with both hands.</p>
<p>“Uh hi. My name is Hiro…” Hiro said into the mic, but his mouth was too close to it and it caused a screech in the speakers. “Sorry, my name is Hiro Hamada and I’ve been working on something that I think is pretty cool.” He reached for his pocket but forgot something. “I hope you like it.”</p>
<p>He pulled out of his back pocket a metal headband that he dawned on his head. He pressed a button on it turning on five light blue lights. Then out of his front pocket a small diamond shaped gizmo that he held up with his index and thumb.</p>
<p>“This is a Microbot,” Hiro presented, and the small insignificant device bowed to the three judges, including Professor Callaghan. They squinted their eyes to try and see it better as one spectator awkwardly looked to the side and began walking away. Knowing he was losing the crows, Hiro looked to his brother standing with the others and their Aunt Cass. Tadashi simply signaled him to breath. Acting out the advice, Hiro grew out a more honestly confident smile.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t look like much,” Hiro continued, “but when it links up with the rest of its pals…” The trashcans all around the building began to rattle until they fell open unleashing a swarm of Microbots moving across the floor under the feet of everyone who came to attend. All looked to the stage as the Microbots came together and formed a tall and wide rectangular structure. “Things get a little more interesting.” Hiro released the Microbot in his hand for it to join its pals in the cube.</p>
<p>The crowd began to ‘ooh and awe’ as they gathered around the stage. A woman with a tablet nudged the attention of the man she came with who was looking at a strange helmet. He looked to the stage with her.</p>
<p>“The Microbots are controlled with this Neuro Transmitter,” Hiro explained. He lifted the headband off and the tower of small robots collapsed. The boy wore it back on and the structure was rebuilt amazing the crowd. “I think what they want them to do…” the Microbots began to swirl as they changed from a tower to a giant hand, “they do it!” The hand waved at the audience and Aunt Cass waved back with a smiling gasp.</p>
<p>The man also smiled intrigued as he set the helmet back down to join the crowd with the woman assisting him.</p>
<p>“The applications for this tech are limitless,” Hiro continued. “Construction,” breaking off from the hand formation, the Microbots swerved into a pillar. “What used to take groups of people working by hand for months or years…” Hiro walked behind his invention, and when the product dispersed again Hiro was standing atop a silver and blue tower, “can now be accomplished by one person!” Further amazement excited the crowd as they looked to the presenter.</p>
<p>“And that’s just the beginning,” Hiro continued. “How about…” he lifted a leg over the edge of the tower, concerning the crowd, “transportation?” The Microbots swarmed again into stalagmites to support each step their inventor made over and across the audience. “Microbots can move anything anywhere with ease.” His invention now had him moving upside down on a light stand stretching across the one long room.</p>
<p>‘This is awesome,’ Hiro thought as he high fived his brother overhead, ‘I’m not even trying to stick up here!’</p>
<p>“If you can think it,” Hiro continued as his Microbots set right side up again as they lifted someone else’s invention with its creator inside its bubble on a pedestal. He gave Hiro a thumbs up while he took back center stage, “Microbots can do it.”</p>
<p>“The only limit is your imagination,” Hiro said back on-stage ground as the Microbots collapsed and formed a giant version of themselves. “Microbots!” The audience cheered with screams and claps as Hiro and the giant Microbot bowed. Even a robot arm in someone else’s booth was clapping.</p>
<p>“That’s my nephew,” Aunt Cass cried as she began shaking a strangers arm. “My family, <br/>I love my family!”</p>
<p>Hiro hopped down to meet Tadashi with multiple high and low fives while being surrounded by Gogo, Fred, Wasabi and Honey Lemon.</p>
<p>“They loved you,” Honey Lemon declared as the others cheered for him, “that was amazing!”</p>
<p>“Yes,” came a new voice. They looked to see it come from a tall, handsome blonde man in a blue suit accompanied by the woman with the tablet. “With some development, your tech could be revolutionary.”</p>
<p>“Alistair Krei,” Hiro said flabbergasted as all but his brother backed away.</p>
<p>“May I,” Cray asked? Without a word, Hiro handed a single Microbot for cray to examine, holding it up to the light. “Extraordinary. I want I want your Microbots at Krei Tech.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Hiro said excitedly while worrying Tadashi a smidge.</p>
<p>“Mr. Krei is right,” Professor Callahan joined in. “Your Microbots are an inspired piece of tech. You could continue to develop them, or you can sell them to a man who’s only guided by his own self-interest.”</p>
<p>“Robert,” Mr. Krei called the professor, “I know how you feel about me. But it shouldn’t affect this young man’s…”</p>
<p>“This is your decision Hiro,” Robert interrupted. “But you should know Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is.”</p>
<p>“That’s just not true,” Krei calmly denied.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t trust Krei with your Microbots,” Callahan continued, “or anything else.”</p>
<p>“Hiro,” Krei focused, “I’m offering you more money than any fourteen-year-old can possibly imagine.”</p>
<p>‘Well,’ Hiro thought, ‘I wouldn’t have built these Microbots if it weren’t for this place…”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the offer Mr. Krei,” Hiro answered, “but they’re not for sale.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were smarter than that,” Krei gently laughed. “Robert.” And Mr. Krei began walking away.</p>
<p>“Mr. Krei,” Tadashi called out to him. “That’s my brothers’.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Krei realized he still had the Microbot, “that’s right.” He pulled the robot out and tossed it back to Hiro, who caught it easily. He proceeded to walk away with his associate following while giving Hiro a sinical look.</p>
<p>“I look forward to seeing you in class,” Callahan said handing Hiro an envelope with the SFIT logo on it. Hiro immediately recognized it as an acceptance letter and accepted it from the professor. The whole gang, including Aunt Cass walked out the doors and down the steps cheering for Hiro.</p>
<p>“Alright genius’s let’s feed those hungry brains back at the café,” Aunt Cass called out. “Dinner is on me!”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is nothing better than free food,” Fried cried moving onward. “Unless it’s moldy!”</p>
<p>“Aunt Cass,” Tadashi held Hiro back, “we’ll uh… we’ll catch up okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Aunt Cass shrugged before her over excitement returned. “Oh, I’m so proud of you!” She went behind and wrapped Hiro in her arms, then wrapped her left arm around Tadashi. “Proud of both of you!” And she rejoined the others as the brothers wandered off to a small bridge that gave a view of the robotics lab.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re gonna say,” Hiro walked up to Tadashi leaning on the rail. “’I should be proud of myself cause I’m finally using my gift for something important.’”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Tadashi said, “I was just gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole show.”</p>
<p>“Ha, ha, hilarious,” Hiro moped on the rail. But then he realized his pants did feel different and took another look. “What?” And he zipped his pants up and slugged his brother in the shoulder, sending him to the ground and knocking his hat off. “Oh, sorry!”</p>
<p>“It’s cool,” Tadashi said working through the pain. “You been eating your broccoli or something little brother?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Hiro tried answering, “something. I’ll tell you about it another time. We’re excited about enough tonight.” Tadashi arched an eyebrow for a moment but shrugged it off and leaned over the railing again.</p>
<p>‘I know I should tell him,’ Hiro thought. ‘But Tadashi’s already helped me get into college and he’s working to help so many others. I should try taking care of myself for once.’</p>
<p>“Welcome to nerd school,” Tadashi said, “nerd.” Hiro chuckled at the mockery.</p>
<p>“Hey, I uh…” Hiro began, “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you so… you know… thanks for not giving up on me.”</p>
<p>Relief and pride had built Tadashi’s smile; however, it was broken down at the sound of an alarm and screaming terror. With the sound being so closely, Tadashi feared he knew where the sounds of chaos were originating from. The brothers ran to investigate and when they made the turn at the bush, Tadashi had wished he was wrong as the showcase building was in a blaze.</p>
<p>All Hiro could think and do was follow his older brother running up to a fleeing woman.</p>
<p>“Are you okay,” Tadashi asked her?</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m okay,” she answered. “But Professor Callahan’s still in there!”</p>
<p>Without thought or hesitation, nerve took over Tadashi’s face and body and began running up the stairs to the fire. But Hiro grabbed his brother tightly by the arm and turned Tadashi towards him.</p>
<p>“Tadashi no,” Hiro screamed.</p>
<p>‘Please be smart about this big brother,’ Hiro thought as they looked to each other catching their breaths. ‘I know how much you love to help but…’ Tadashi broke the eye contact and gave a more worried look at the burning building. And he looked to his brother again.</p>
<p>“Callahan’s in there,” Tadashi pulled his arm back, “someone has to help.”</p>
<p>‘No please,’ Hiro thought. As Tadashi ran up the steps with his legs burning with passion, his hat fell off and the exhaust glided it to Hiro’s frozen feet. As Hiro picked the cap up, he looked at it and recalled the words that his brother passed down to him from their parents; ‘With Great power comes great responsibility.’ ‘Okay, you got the power, you can…’ But after Hiro took his first foot on the steps, the building imploded into higher flames than before.</p>
<p>Hiro was sent flying back with his face planting on the ground. The boy slowly stood back up with amin or discombobulation and looked back to the blaze. His hearing returned with the sound of the burning crackles as the sirens of the fire department arrived too late.</p>
<p>“Tadashi,” Hiro desperately called out. “Tadashi!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>